bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
End of the Line
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen Shot 2012-02-12 at 5.17.43 PM.JPG |imagewidth = 250 |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 46 |last = Beginning of the End |next = N/A }} End of the Line (Japanese version: is the 46th and the last episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, ''as well as the overall series finale. It aired on January 26th, 2012. Plot Gunz and Reptak have created a new Mechtogan, Chromopod. Upon his arrival, Dragonoid Destroyer begins to use 100% of his power. He soon goes through a "metamorphosis" that turns him golden and enormous. It is revealed that his infinite power comes from the bond between Bakugan and humans all over the world. With a single blast, Dragonoid Destroyer destroys Mechtavius Destroyer for good. Dan and Drago then meet the original Dragonoid, Genesis Dragonoid, who congratulates them on their victory. He had been using Dragonoid Destroyer as a vessel to speak to them. He tells them that he is proud of Dan, Drago, and the other humans for getting along so well with the Bakugan and being able to spawn Mechtogan. He explains a little more about Fury and the Nonets whom he banished to the Doom Dimension, and how he had never suspected that Nonets' hate would grow so strong that they would be able to escape. Meanwhile, one more brawl still remains left undecided. The final match of the Neo Bakugan City Tournament is finally under way. Gunz and Reptak fight their hardest against Dan and Drago, but despite putting up a good fight, Dan and Drago defeat them, and remain as the champions. To celebrate his victory, Dan's friends throw him a party, but soon discover Dan is missing. Shun sees Dan and Drago sailing off using a boat borrowed from Kato. Dan says that another adventure is waiting for him and Drago, and that he had enough time in the spotlight, such that he wants to let other Brawlers to rise to his rank. Featured Brawls 1. Battle Brawlers VS Mechtavius Destroyer - Win 2. Dan Kuso VS Gunz Lazar 'Round 1' *Dan Life Force: 500 Life Points *Gunz Life Force: 500 Life Points '''Gunz throws his Gate Card and Reptak (1000 Gs)' Dan throws Fusion Dragonoid (1200 Gs) Dan activates Dragon Astral. *Fusion Dragonoid (1200 - 1700 Gs) Gunz activates Shiny Shield to counter Dragon Astral. *Fusion Dragonoid (1700 - 1500 Gs) Gunz follows up with Spar Hook Rest of the round was not shown. 'Round 2 (Offscreen)' *Dan Life Force: ??? Points *Gunz Life Force: ??? Points Dan throws his Gate Card and Fusion Dragonoid (1200 Gs) (Offscreen) Gunz throws Reptak (1000 Gs) (Offscreen) Round was not shown. Life Points are unknown. 'Round 3 (Offscreen)' *Dan Life Force: ??? Points *Gunz Life Force: ??? Points Gunz throws his Gate Card and Reptak (1000 Gs) (Offscreen) Dan throws Fusion Dragonoid (1200 Gs) (Offscreen) Round was not shown. Life Points are unknown. 'Round 4' *Dan Life Force: 200 Life Points *Gunz Life Force: 200 Life Points Dan throws his Gate Card and Fusion Dragonoid (1200 Gs) Gunz throws Reptak (1000 Gs) Gunz activates Mega Harvey Cannon while Dan activates Dragon Tornado to counter it. *Fusion Dragonoid (1200 - 1700 Gs) *Reptak (1000 - 500 Gs) Gunz activates Mega Harvey Cannon again to damage Fusion Dragonoid. *Reptak (500 - 1100 Gs) *Fusion Dragonoid (1700 - 1100 Gs) Gunz activates Thunder Valley. *Reptak (1100 - 1600 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Enforcement) in order to put Reptak and Fusion Dragonoid at equal Gs. *Reptak (1600 - 1100 Gs) Dan activates Dragon Blade while Gunz activates Grapple Buster. *Reptak (1100 - 1400 Gs) *Fusion Dragonoid (1100 - 1600 Gs) Fusion Dragonoid had a little pain but Reptak goes down. *Gunz Life Force: 200 - 0 Life Points Dan and Fusion Dragonoid win. Bakugan Seen *Fusion Dragonoid *Reptak *Jaakor *Skytruss *Orbeum *Radizen *Roxtor *Fangoid *Genesis Dragonoid *Fury (flashback) *Dragonoid (flashback) *Ultimate Dragonoid (flashback) *Helix Dragonoid (flashback) *Titanium Dragonoid (flashback) *Fear Ripper (flashback) *Flash Ingram (flashback) BakuNano Seen *Shoxrox (flashback) Combinations Seen *Betakor Battle Suits Seen *Fortatron Mechtogan Seen *Thorak *Flytris *Chromopod *Coredegon *Slycerak *Mandibor *Exostriker *Zenthon (flashback) Mechtogan Destroyers Seen *Mechtavius Destroyer *Dragonoid Destroyer Deleted Scene *In the original version, a deleted scene was shown after Dan said to go home to Bakugan City, where Kato and Runo prepare food for the celebration after defeating Mechtavius Destroyer. *Also, while Runo is cooking, she appears to think it tastes good and does Dan's signature noseflick. Episode 46 Deleted scene.JPG Episode 46 Deleted scene 2.JPG Episode 46 Deleted scene 3.JPG Trivia * When Thorak, Flytris and Chromopod were absorbed by Dragonoid Destroyer, Flytris is incorrectly animated as Pyrus energy. Video de:End of the Line Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes